


Don't Cas, Sam's Right There!

by cobalt_wings



Series: Adventures in Being Human [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Caught in the Act, Human Castiel, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalt_wings/pseuds/cobalt_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are christening the many rooms of the Bunker, one at a time. However, it's not always evident to the other residents of the Bunker, that they're currently using a room for carnal relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cas, Sam's Right There!

**Author's Note:**

> Got through a big, stressful project at work, and decided I deserved a little purely recreational writing. So here's a little one-off, set between Chapters 8 and 9 of Rest, My Angel. It's not necessary to read that fic first, but it would give you a better idea of the current state of Dean and Cas' relationship. To sum it up for those who just want to get to the smutty goodness, they're in love, full-on infatuation stage, and just getting it on, all the time and everywhere.
> 
> This takes place at the beginning of Season 9, a few weeks after the Fall, and deviates from canon in the following ways: Sam was never possessed by an angel, he was healed by Crowley whom they set free in return; newly human Cas came to live at the bunker within a couple of days, and he and Dean could no longer resist the magnetic pull between them.

Dean eagerly pulled Cas through one of the many doors of the bunker, 'Come on, we haven't done it in here yet.' Castiel followed him willingly enough, more than happy to accommodate Dean in his never-ending quest for new sexual experiences.

Dean looked around the room, assessing its possibilities. It was one of the storage areas they'd cleaned up a little, getting rid of the worst of the dust and grime, but they hadn't yet gotten around to investigating the content of the many shelves. And there were lots of those, row after row, each chock-a-block with all manner of esoteric items.

Naturally curious, Castiel wandered toward the nearest shelf, but Dean tugged him along, drawing him deeper into the room. Rounding the end of the first row, Dean spied something that looked promising on the floor at the other end, by the wall. It was a three-step stool, like you'd find in a library or something, meant to help shorter people reach the higher shelves.

'Oh yeah, I can work with that,' Dean exclaimed, and towed Castiel right up to it. Without hesitation, he stripped off his shirt and threw it over the top step, to protect the soon-to-be-naked ass he intended to plant on it from friction burn, splinters, or whatever. Turning back to Cas, he found his lover already reaching to caress his exposed chest. He grinned, pleased. 'Eager much?'

Castiel smiled back and stepped closer, fingers tugging briefly at Dean's nipples before his hands slid around to caress Dean's back. 'I see no point in dissembling. I want you very much, Dean.' As if to prove his point, he captured Dean's lips in a passionate kiss.

'Mmm,' Dean happily ate at Castiel's mouth, licking and sucking at those full lips, tangling their tongues together, his whole body coming alive with anticipation. Wanting more skin contact, he shoved Cas' shirt up, and Castiel leaned back for a moment, raising his arms to allow Dean to pull it off him completely. Then they were back in a tight clinch, delicious tension building as their jeans-clad erections rubbed together.

Eventually, Cas' patience gave out, and he abandoned Dean's mouth to begin kissing his way down Dean's torso. He stopped along the way to lave attention on achingly tight nipples, continuing downward only once he had Dean squirming and moaning aloud. His hands moved ahead of his mouth, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pushing unwanted fabric down and out of the way.

Wet heat and suction enveloped his dick, and Dean flailed, grabbing onto the nearby shelves for support. He tried to widen his stance, but the jeans pooled around his ankles prevented it. Cas paid no mind to his balance-seeking, all his attention was devoted to the worship of the flesh, his fervent ministrations making Dean's knees threaten to give out altogether.

Dean panted and focused on not coming, wanting to enjoy how fabulous Cas was making him feel for as long as he could hold out. Castiel wasn't making it easy to last, though. He was using one hand to assist his mouth in driving Dean wild, while the other slipped lower to toy with his balls and rub at his perineum.

Just when Dean thought he'd have to stop him or spill down his throat, Castiel reached further back, brushing his fingers over Dean's hole. Brows raised, he pulled off Dean's dick and looked up, even as his fingers pressed in, two of them easily penetrating the slickened entrance.

'Surprise,' Dean croaked out, enjoying the expression on Cas' face despite the surge of frustrated desire he was coping with at the moment. Then he groaned as Cas sunk his fingers deep, testing Dean's readiness. His hips bucked involuntarily as Cas found that sweet spot inside him, sending lightning bolts of pleasure zinging along his nerves. 'Oh shit, Cas! I really need you to fuck me right now.'

Castiel's eyes lit up with eagerness. Dean and Castiel's relationship had turned sexual only a couple of weeks ago, and in that time, Cas had bottomed almost exclusively. Now that Dean had tried it for himself, and discovered the wonders of prostate stimulation, he was keen to switch it up. Happy to oblige, Cas pushed three fingers into Dean, making him writhe.

'I prepped, Cas. I'm good to go, honest. Here, stand up.' Suddenly on fire with impatience, Dean attacked Castiel's pants, fumbling at the fastenings with shaking hands.

Gently, Castiel pushed him away. 'I'll do it, Dean.' Nodding, Dean turned to kicking himself free himself from his shoes and remaining clothing. As soon as Cas was naked too, he swung him around and pushed him down to sit on the wooden steps. Castiel hissed as his bare back came into contact with the cold wall.

Dean handed Cas the condom he'd fished from the pocket of his jeans. Once he'd donned it, Dean opened the little packet of lube he'd also brought, and finally got a hand on Cas' cock, glorying in the feel of the hard length as he got it good and wet. Castiel gripped Dean's upper arms, breathy little moans escaping him as Dean worked him up.

Bracing himself with his hands against the wall above Cas' head, Dean stepped forward, legs spread wide as he straddled Castiel. Realizing as he lowered himself that he wouldn't be able to get close enough without killing his knees, he growled in frustration and backed up again. Grabbing the back of the steps under Cas' ass, he yanked both it and a surprised Castiel forward just far enough to give him room to maneuver. Then, wasting no further time, he swung a leg over Cas, grabbed his cock, lined it up and sank down onto it.

'Dean!', Cas cried out, body bowing so that his head and shoulders fell back to thunk against the wall. Dean's left hand wrapped around the back of Cas' neck, and with his right he gripped the nearest shelf, using it for both balance and leverage. Castiel's hands scrabbled at Dean's thighs, overwhelmed by the still very new sensation of sinking deep into Dean's body.

Dean sat in Cas' lap for a few moments, letting himself adjust to the burning stretch. He'd rushed a little in his eagerness, but it was so worth it to see the look on Castiel's face; the guy looked as if he'd seen God. Smirking, Dean swiveled his hips, gratified at the gasp it drew from the man below him.

Moving slowly, Dean rose up, then slid back down. Castiel made a 'Guh!' noise, and tried to thrust upward. Leaning back against the wall as he was though, his hips pinned beneath Dean, he was barely able to move. Thrilled by the degree of control he had, even if he was technically on the receiving end, Dean set out to drive Castiel crazy.

He set a torturously slow pace, an undulating bump and grind that was proving devastatingly effective. Castiel was sweating and whimpering, chest heaving as he fought for enough air to cope with the arousal burning him up. His fascinated gaze was riveted to their groins, watching Dean's dick bob with his movements. Castiel even gently lifted and moved Dean's balls a little to the side, so he could see his own cock slide in and out. Dean could tell he liked the view, Cas' pupils were so blown that only the thinnest ring of blue remained around their edges.

Seeing what he was doing to Castiel was revving Dean up too much to maintain the tease, and he gave up on restraint. Making full use of his powerful thigh muscles, Dean began to ride Cas in earnest. Rising up and slamming back down at a rapid rate, Dean's arousal grew just as fast. Every time he managed to get the angle right to nail his own prostate, the pleasure boiled up from his belly to spread through his limbs like liquid fire.

Knowing he wasn't going to last, and that Dean couldn't come untouched, Castiel fought his short-circuiting brain for enough control to get a hand around Dean's dick. 'Oh, fuck yeah!', Dean yelled out in pleasure at the sudden increase in stimulation, starting to shake with the need to come. But now his muscles were misfiring, and he couldn't maintain his rhythm.

Needing to give his burning leg muscles a breather, Dean let his weight drop onto Castiel's thighs, just shifting his hips back and forth to keep up some friction. God, he was so close, lacking just that last bit of needed stimulation. But Cas' hand on his cock had gone lax, his attention consumed by the sensations of his own body as he trembled on the edge of orgasm.

Dean loved seeing him like this, face flushed, mouth agape and lashes fluttering, eyes about to roll back in his head. Dean's need to climax was urging him to resume the driving pace of moments before, but his fascination with Castiel's reactions was helping him to hold off, just that little bit longer. Instead, he experimented with intentionally clenching around Cas' cock, squeezing and releasing in time with his shallow, gliding thrusts.

Cas gasped in one last breath, tensing all over, and Dean knew that this was it, he was about to fly apart. Instead, they both froze in shock as the door opened, followed by the sound of brisk footsteps coming into the room. Kevin moved almost as quietly as Cas, so by that alone Dean immediately knew that it was Sam who'd just walked in on them.

Castiel's eyes snapped back into focus, and locked onto Dean's. Dean could easily read the frantic 'What do we do?' question evident in the cerulean depths. It wasn't the first time they'd been nearly caught, and they'd become comfortable with increasing levels of PDA in front of the others, but never had they been this intimately exposed. Sam was in the same room, just on the other side of a set of heavily stocked shelves, and could see or hear them at any moment.

Not daring to move, Dean attempted to communicate just as silently, conveying with his eyes, 'Just stay still, just wait; maybe he'll leave.' But of course, Sam wasn't going to cooperate. Dean nearly groaned as he heard Sam shuffling through items on an upper shelf, clearly looking for something specific. Sam took a couple of steps to his left, moving away from them but closer to the end of the row, and Dean tensed with dismay.

Of course, that meant he tightened around Cas' cock again, and his dismay escalated into near-panic as he felt Cas shudder in reaction. Oh shit, he'd forgotten how recently Cas had lost his virginity; he still had something of a hair trigger at times. And it had been mere days since he'd gotten to experience penetrating Dean for the first time. It had been an overwhelming experience for them both, and the mere memory of it caused Dean to involuntarily clamp down on Cas again.

That rock hard dick pulsed, and seemed to grow even larger within him, and he saw Cas' eyes go wide. 'Don't do it, Cas!', his own wide eyes projected, 'Sam's _right there!'_ Cas bit down viciously on his kiss-swollen lower lip, trying to distract himself with pain. He was clearly trying to be good, trying to obey Dean's command not to come, but a fine trembling had taken over his body, and Dean knew that he didn't know how to stop it.

All Dean could do to help was to remain absolutely still, himself. Hearing Sam moving around, just a few feet away, was making it impossible to release the tension in his body, though. Cas' hand had tightened around his dick as well, and it was only the fact that it was his _brother_ standing so close by that was keeping him from thrusting up to get the friction his body was still screaming for.

But there was a perverse part of him that was getting off on the _dirty/wrong_ aspect of the situation, and he couldn't do a damn thing about the way his dick twitched in Cas' hand, pulsing out warm dribbles of pre-cum to trail over Castiel's knuckles. Cas' grip grew tighter in reaction, and his eyes were now begging Dean, 'I can't, I can't, I'm _so close_ , I'm gonna come, _help!!'_

' _Hold on_ , Cas! Just keep it together, just a little longer,' he silently pleaded in return. Sam made a satisfied noise, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. If he'd found what he was looking for, surely he'd leave now? He held Cas' desperate gaze, willing him to last until Sam could vacate the room. Almost, almost, they just had to make it a few more moments...

But Sam, clumsy moose that he was, knocked something off the shelf and it fell on their side with a resounding clang. Dean damn near jumped out of his skin, and as part of his startle response, clamped down hard. That was more than poor Cas could handle, and he convulsed, curling forward into Dean in an attempt to come as quietly as possible. But he couldn't quite stifle the small _'haa-ah!'_ sound that escaped his throat. The footsteps that had been about to round the end of the row came to an abrupt halt.

'Dammit Dean,' Sam exclaimed in a scandalized voice, 'lock the door, put a sock on it, _something!_ God!' Then he beat a rapid retreat.

Cas looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, his whole demeanor apologetic over his lack of control. But the absurdity of the whole thing just suddenly struck Dean and he shocked Castiel by bursting out in laughter. Cas straightened up, his eyes back to questioning.

Dean hugged Castiel to him, 'Imagine his face when he heard you, Cas! He's not going to be able to look either of us in the eye for days.'

'And this does not bother you? You seemed quite adamant that we not be caught, just moments ago.'

Dean cast a rueful look down at his still achingly hard cock, 'Well, it's not like I came while he was in the room. _That_ would have been embarrassing.' Cas seemed to become aware that his fist was still wrapped around Dean's dick. He moved at last, giving it a slow, experimental pump, and Dean's back arched as fierce arousal came flooding back. 'Oh shit, Cas', he ground out, 'don't stop!'

'I observe that you did not lose your arousal at Sam's proximity. Should that not have happened, if you were truly worried about that possibility?'

Dean groaned happily as Cas sped the motion of his hand, 'That's why people h-have sex in public areas like parks, Cas. Nearly getting caught, it's, _hgghn_ , it's hot, you know?'

Cas smiled, starting to understand, 'As long as you don't actually get caught, right?'

'You, _haaah_ , you got it.'

Cas leaned forward, bringing his mouth close to Dean's ear. In a low, intimate voice, he murmured, 'So having Sam _right there_ , where he could discover us at any moment...' Dean gasped, thrusting up into the hand jacking him off, 'And you kept teasing me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. What did you think was going to happen, Dean?'

Dean's head fell back, hands clutching frantically at Cas' shoulders, 'Didn't me-ean to,' he managed, 'couldn't, couldn't help, oh _GOD!'_ No longer having to worry about noise, Dean shouted out his climax, bucking hard and spurting white goo all over Cas. When the last spasm passed, he slowly collapsed forward like a deflating balloon, falling into Cas' waiting arms.

Castiel affectionately nuzzled his nose into the sensitive spot behind Dean's ear, making him shiver pleasantly. 'Perhaps we should work out some sort of system, to let the others know when we are engaging in carnal relations in a given area,' Cas suggested.

Dean snorted in tired amusement, 'Yeah, or they could learn to bloody well knock!'


End file.
